Lapses in Judgment
by Hanniey
Summary: Who else other than Beast Boy would wind up at Raven's door at two in the morning? -Oneshot-


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

**Lapses in Judgment**

.

.

_Tap tap tap. _

Raven groggily lifted her head from her inviting pillow case. She blinked drowsily as the tapping continued. She wondered whether she was just imagining the sound, but then it began to increase in volume and ferocity.

She rubbed her eyes and quickly glanced at her digital clock. It read 2:45.

Who could be at her room at this time at night? Raven felt herself get annoyed as lifted herself up from her bed, throwing her bed cover away irritably. It had taken her a long time to fall asleep. It had felt like her mind had been unwilling to let her stop thinking. She had been restless for a long time until she had finally been able drift off.

And now she was being waken up.

Raven angrily threw open her bedroom door and opened her mouth to scream at the person on the other side. "Do you have any idea what time it is—"

But before she could complete her sentence, she felt a pair of arms encase her. She made a noise of surprise and shoved at the person's body to find that her late night caller was none other than Beast boy.

Raven's eyebrow twitched, trying to keep her voice calm. "Beast boy, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Rave-n-n-n," Beast Boy cooed as attempted to get closer, his arms reaching out towards her.

Raven smacked his hands away and glared at the changeling. She sniffed the air and recognized the heavy scent of alcohol. "Beast boy—are you drunk?"

"Drunk? No!" Beast Boy denied, his argument being lost by the fact that he slurred his syllables. "I'm just so happy to see you! I missed you!" He extended his arms once more.

Raven tried her best not to toss him at the wall, "Stop that Beast Boy or I'll take your fingers off, I swear."

Beast Boy's smile disappeared and was replaced with a pout. "Aw, why are you always like that Raven? Do you never miss me—"

"No," Raven snapped. She was not in the mood for this. Trust Beast Boy to wake her up in the middle of the night reeking of alcohol and spouting nonsense.

Beast boy's stared at her for a second before backing away. He leaned against the wall adjacent to Raven's. He gave a dry laugh, running his hand through his hair. His eyes met hers and for a second Raven felt her heart fumble at the intensity of his gaze.

"Right, how could I forget? Queen Raven doesn't miss anyone!" Beast Boy said in a dry tone. "Especially stupid ol' Beast Boy! How silly of him to think for a _second _that you cared about him."

"How much did you _drink_?" Raven asked, taken aback. She tried her best not to display the shock she felt.

"Who cares?" Beast Boy muttered. "Who fucking cares? I drank, Raven! I'm almost eighteen, now. I have the right to drink if I want to."

"You need to get to bed," Raven told him, crossing her arms and giving him a hard stare. "Now."

"_Why?_ I'm sorry I had to trouble you with my annoying presence, Raven. I know how much better life would be for you if I didn't exist," Beast boy replied in that cutting tone. He raised both his hands as a sign of sarcastic apology.

"It's two in the morning!" Raven couldn't help snapping. Beast Boy's babbling was getting on her nerves.

"Is it? Big deal considering this is _all your fault,_" Beast boy said, glaring at her as he stood up and swayed drunkenly on his feet.

"You getting drunk and waking me up at two in the morning is _my _fault?" Raven asked, her voice full of disbelief. Raven couldn't help feeling a little hurt as well. His words were stung. But most of the hurt was clouded by her irritation towards him.

"Yep," Beast Boy replied matter-of-factly. "All your fault."

"How exactly?" Raven's annoyance was quickly escalating to anger.

"Well," Beast boy began, walking towards her until he was a mere breath away. Raven found herself staring directly into his green eyes. "It's your fault I even went to that bar."

"How is it _my _fault that _you_ went and did something stupid? You want to blame me for all the other dumb things you've done in your life Beast Boy? We'd be dead by the time you finished," Raven hissed furiously at him.

Beast Boy glared at Raven. His expression actually made something in Raven's heart twist. "You don't know? You _really _don't know, do you?"

"Don't know what? Goddess, can you just _tell _me, already?" Raven said crossly. "I have sleep to get back to!"

Beast Boy glared at her for a second and Raven returned it fiercely. He breathed out.

"It is all your fault because the reason I wanted to drink was to forget about the fact that you will _never _care about me the way I care about you."

Raven barely heard him, his voice was so soft. The words were so devastatingly quiet. His eyes dimmed, and they appeared to have lost all their previous anger. It had been replaced by an expression that border lined lost. An expression that…

"What?" Raven asked. She couldn't find any more anger, not when Beast Boy looked like he was about to break down on the corridor. Beast Boy's words echoed in her head, they bounced around several times but each time, they made no sense.

"You heard me," Beast Boy said, his voice had a hard edge. "I went to that goddamn bar because I couldn't get over the fact that you will never look at me the way I want you to." His eyes looked mercilessly into hers. There was no escape.

"But…but…what?" Raven whispered. She was speechless.

Beast Boy laughed again, the same dry chuckle that lacked any humor. "Oh, you can say it Raven! _'Get lost Beast Boy, why would I be with an annoying idiot such as yourself?_'" The pitch of his voice rising, he was clearly attempting to imitate Raven's voice but failing miserably.

"Beast boy…" Raven began, her eyes wide. Then stopped. She did not know what to say.

"Yes, Raven?" Beast Boy asked, closing in on her.

Raven felt her breath hitch at the look in his eyes, it was questioning, searching, seeking… something. It was too late in the night for any of this. Raven was too sleepy and Beast Boy's eyes were _too green_…

"I don't hate you," Raven whispered.

"I know," Beast Boy replied simply.

And then his lips were on hers; fierce and rough. Raven's eyes shut as his lips meshed against hers in a way that had her heart tripping. Her whole mind had gone blank. The practical, sensible Raven had been thrown out the window. The one in her place was pulling the changeling closer until his body was pressed against hers in a way that didn't feel _nearly _as close enough. Her fingers threaded through the dark threads of his hair and the low groan that he uttered made her feel like…

She couldn't do this. Beast Boy was her _friend. _They were _friends. _Raven had never felt anything more towards him. Had she?

Well, sometimes, she did find comfort in the way he placed a blanket on her when she was half asleep on the couch after a particularly tiring day. And even though his tofu cupcakes tasted _disgusting, _she always swallowed every bite because it wasn't _polite _to spit it out. She had manners. And of course, she felt a little charge of electricity when their skin touched occasionally but that was all _hormones_… not real _feelings... _of course not… this was Beast Boy… and she was Raven… but his kisses…

Raven broke away from his lips, panting slightly with fingers curled around Beast Boy's shirt. Beast Boy was placing hot, moist kisses down her neck, making her skin feel like it was on fire…

"Stop," she moaned, attempting to push against the changeling.

He didn't budge. He glanced up at her with hooded eyes, they stared into hers. Green meeting violet. Raven felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. "Do you really want me to stop?"

"Yes…" she began before the sound turned into a gasp as he nipped at the sensitive skin of her ear lobe.

"Still sure about that?" His tone sounded a little smug.

Raven pushed him away, glaring at him. "I'm sure. We're _friends,. _Beast boy. Just friends."

"Yeah? Is that why you kissed me back?" Beast Boy replied. His eyes daring her.

"That was… just…hormones…" Raven spluttered.

"Sure?" His voice dangerously low and husky in her ear, his warm breath caressing her skin and Raven had to try her best not to kiss him senseless again.

"Ah huh…" Raven whispered. She blinked. "Just… go away, Beast boy. It's too late for this."

Beast boy backed away, his hand running through his hair. "Okay."

Raven felt deflated. Was that disappointment? It couldn't be. "Okay."

Beast boy gave her one last look before turning away from her, his stride swaying just a little as he walked down the dark corridor, away from her.

"This was just a lapse in judgment Beast Boy."

"Right." Beast Boy didn't turn. "G'night Rae."

Raven shut her door, and sat on the floor, breathing deeply.

The next morning, there was an insistent tapping on the door. Raven threw open the door to find Beast Boy there. He muttered "Judgment is for losers" before crushing his lips onto hers.

Raven agreed.


End file.
